


The Storeroom

by SouthForWinter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 00:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13446543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthForWinter/pseuds/SouthForWinter
Summary: Regina and David are caught in a compromising position. EC Week 4 submission for Day 1: Caught in the Act.





	The Storeroom

"Oh, hell no! Not in my diner!"

Regina and David both froze at Granny's booming voice, desperately trying to cover themselves as they did so. It didn't do much for their modesty as they had to remain wrapped around each other in order to manage it. Granny had walked in on them mid-thrust, Regina's legs wrapped around David's waist, the hem of her dress hiked up to her waist and the halter top untied and hanging loose beneath her breasts.

It had been impulsive and needy, meeting in the store room of the diner, not even managing to make it upstairs to the room David had been staying in for the last several months.

Regina felt like a teenager as David apologized profusely while zipping up his pants as modestly as he could manage. Not that it mattered. Granny had seen everything. A laugh escaped as she pictured how awkward the situation looked.

"You think it's funny, defiling my storeroom? It's unsanitary!" Granny glared at the two, huffing as she spun on her heel. "I'll be back in one minute for those apples," she said, pointing to a shelf a foot to their right. "You best be gone by then."

"Of course," David agreed, apologizing one more time. Regina could only nod through another laugh as Granny left them, not bothering to close the door behind her.

David lowered her to the floor, shaking his head. "That was embarrassing."

She pulled her dress down and tied the neck back up, allowing him to button his shirt up as she grinned at him and leaned in to kiss him. "It wasn't all bad."

"Well, no, not before she walked in, it wasn't. I don't know how you can think that was funny," he told her, but she could see the start of a smile on his face.

"This is all still so new," she explained. "And I've always appreciated the shock value."

He _did_ laugh at that. "True. I suppose I should have expected us to be caught at some point. We haven't exactly been subtle in our recent location choices."

"No," she agreed. "Which just makes it all the more exciting." Sighing, she ran her hand down his arm. "I can't say I appreciate being interrupted, however. What do you say we take this upstairs where we can finish without the worry that anyone's going to stop us again?"

He grinned and looked at his watch, tugging her hand to lead her down the hallway. "We still have a full ten seconds to get out of here before Granny sees what we're up to."


End file.
